Defeated Boy
Defeated Boy or Boy of Defeat (敗北の少年 Haiboku no Shounen) is the eigth and last song in the series. It was given the subtitle 「少年は神に成り損ねた」(The boy had failed to become God). Background : Boy of Defeat has always been the last song (with vocals) on every PANDORA VOXX album, and it tells the story of how Maki brings things to a close. The video ends off with a short message "Thank you. We'll meet again, someday." : This song has over 500000 views on NND and is currently the least viewed song in the series. Trivia *This song is track 11 on PANDORA VOXX, whereas on PANDORA VOXX -complete- it is track 10 on the second disk. *On PANDORA VOXX -reboot- it is sung by Soraru. *On the 3rd disk of PANDORA VOXX -reboot-, suzumu did a piano cover of the song. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' ぶつかって　逃げ込んで 僕はいつしか　ここに立ってた 誰もが憧れる　ヒーローに なりたくて　でもなれなくて これぐらいじゃ　届かないこと 分かっていたのに 敗北の少年　現実を謳うたえ あんな風に空は飛べやしないんだ こんな夜に　意味があるなら 僕らは地を這はう 耳鳴りが　こだまして 僕に　奇跡が　問いかけるんだ 「君の夢　憧れたヒーローに 今すぐ　させてあげよう」 飴みたいに　差し伸べられたって 嬉しくないんだ 敗北の少年　存在を謳うたえ 君みたいに眩しくはなれないけど こんな夜に　意味があるなら 僕らは地を這はう まだ地を這はう 鼓動を知って　息を吸い込んで 「僕は遠慮するよ」 敗北の… 敗北の少年　平凡を謳うたえ あいにくと神は信じないタチで すれ違いの　物語よ さよなら 敗北の少年　現実を謳うたえ 僕らは泥を這はい蹲つくばるもの こんな夜も　愛しいから 僕らは地を這はう ただ地を這はう |''Romaji'' butsukatte nigekonde boku wa itsushika koko ni tatteta dare mo ga akogareru hiiroo ni naritakute demo narenakute kore gurai ja todokanai koto wakatte ita noni haiboku no shounen genjitsu o utae anna fuu ni sora wa tobeya shinain da konna yoru ni imi ga aru nara bokura wa chi o hau miminari ga kodama shite boku ni kiseki ga toikakerun da 「kimi no yume akogareta hiiroo ni ima sugu sasete ageyou」 ame mitai ni sashi noberaretatte ureshiku nain da haiboku no shounen sonzai o utae kimi mitai ni mabushiku wa narenai kedo konna yoru ni imi ga aru nara bokura wa chi o hau mada chi o hau kodou o shitte iki o suikonde 「boku wa enryo suru yo」 haiboku no... haiboku no shounen heibon o utae ainiku to kami wa shinjinai tachi de surechigai no monogatari yo sayonara haiboku no shounen genjitsu o utae bokura wa doro o hai tsukubaru mono konna yoru mo itoshii kara bokura wa chi o hau tada chi o hau |- |-|English Translation= After struggling and running, I had somehow ended up standing where I am I'd wanted to become someone that everyone would admire, a hero - but I couldn't Of course, I'd already known; someone like me isn't even halfway there Defeated boy, sing praises of reality None of us can fly through the sky like that If there will be meaning to a night such as this, we will crawl across the ground A buzz echoes through my ears A miracle is inviting me - "Your dream - to become an admired hero - Why don't I make it come true right now?" When it's just offered to me like a candy, I can't be all that happy... Defeated boy, sing praises of existence We may not be able to become as radiant as you But if there will be meaning to a night such as this, we will crawl across the ground And yet crawl the ground... I feel my heartbeat and take a deep breath: "Thanks, but I'm good." Defeated... Defeated boy, sing praises of normalcy Unfortunately, gods aren't the sorts that should believed So to this passing story, farewell... Defeated boy, sing praises of reality We will be the ones to crawl through the mud Because even a night such as this is beloved, we will crawl across the ground And just crawl the ground... References }} Category:Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX complete Songs